


Two Sexy (Gay) Men in a Straight Bar

by OreoCat14



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Flustered Driver Kim, M/M, Swearing, They're in suits omg, Threats, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoCat14/pseuds/OreoCat14
Summary: Jumin and Zen go to a bar all suited up, but they're not here to flirt with women, oh no... They're here for a date.





	

"I think these women are getting the wrong message, my love," Jumin shrieked, the loud music playing at the back muffling his voice still no matter how loud he said it. Zen leaned forward to hear him, but still wasn't able to. Instead, he just took another shot of tequila that was on the table. He smirked as he felt the acidic liquid slide down his throat and warm up his chest. 

Jumin sighed, and decided that he should get another drink as well. The corporate heir bought himself another glass of whiskey. It was a great alternative to red wine, Jumin realized. As he took a sip of the caramel-colored liquid in his glass, he started to question why the two of them decided to have a drink here.

If Jumin remembered correctly, Zen mentioned in one of their calls that he was tired after rehearsing his lines for a new play he was starring in, and Jumin said he too was exhausted from work. A new project meant new problems trying to get everything together, thus, him having to do more work than he wanted to. He didn't remember if it was Zen or him who suggested to go to a bar and drink all their problems away, and consider it another date for them, since it's been two months since they had a PROPER date. 

Either way, it was a horrible decision to come here for a date.

Sure, the drinks here were good, but, there was only one problem with the place where they decided to have a date in.

The young and single women who were in this bar! They were all throwing themselves at them, with their skimpy dresses and vodka-reeking breath. For Jumin, it was easy trying to get rid of the women who were crossing his personal boundaries by telling them he was gay, but for Zen... He had no choice but to put up with it. After all, he was famous. He was bound to be tackled and molested by fangirls because of his job. And it looked like that Zen was enjoying all the attention he was receiving, much to Jumin's dismay. The amount of women coming to hug them were only increasing each hour! Probably because both of them were wearing suits. 

Both of them had to admit- Zen looked sexy in a suit. He was in an old suit that Jumin didn't wear anymore. The albino was wearing a plain black shirt (Zen told Jumin that he didn't want any stripes on his shirt) with a white tie, and over that was a cream-colored blazer. His pants were also white, and his shoes were in a shiny black. In this outfit, Jumin had a hard time controlling his urge to just pin Zen down on this table and do... Fun things with him. 

Jumin put his glass down on the table. He rolled his eyes for probably the hundredth time tonight. Another woman had come to their table, flirting with Zen, a margarita in hand. 

"Heyyyyyy babe," the woman cooed, her words all slurred. Some of her brown hair got into Zen's face. Zen tried to look chill, but his furrowed eyebrows gave it all away. It was like a sign for Jumin to help him get this one out of his face.

The woman crossed a boundary. She sat on Zen's lap without any consent, and cupped his chin, eyes filled with lust. Jumin growled lowly, but the music was too loud for her to hear. Oh, that wasn't enough for the woman. She did something next that pushed Jumin past his breaking point.

The woman forcefully pressed her lips on Zen's. The albino squeaked in terror, digging his nails onto the left side of his leather seat. The woman... May have put her tongue in too... 

Jumin decided there and then that he had enough of this crap. He placed a firm hand on the woman's shoulder, and she turned around to find herself facing the reincarnation of Satan himself.

Jumin's yell was definitely louder than the music (probably because the DJ at the back saw what was going on and lowered the volume of the track he was playing to hear what Jumin was going to say next) this time. The woman froze, staring back at Jumin with wide eyes.

"Get the fuck off my boyfriend, bitch," he squinted his grey eyes at the woman. He didn't look or sound like the calm man he was on a normal day. It was like Jumin wanted to kill this woman with just his bare hands. Zen watched all of this unfold, just finding out how hot he was when he was like this. He tried to stifle a laugh and hide a smirk that was starting to show on his face. 

The woman shrieked in terror, paler than a ghost. She bounced off Zen's lap at lighting speed dropping her glass at the same time, and crawled back until she hit another seat. Jumin continued to stare daggers at her until she got up and ran out of the bar. He went back to his usual self when he saw the woman leave, crossing his legs as he asked the bartender to make him a signature drink for him. When Jumin made his request, the bartender looked like he was going to piss his pants. Not only him, but also the janitor who cleaned up the drink that was spilled and the shards of broken glass too... As well as the other people who were still here. Zen was the only one though, who was looked quite pleased. Jumin could hear whispers from all around, probably talking about what he just did. Not like he cared anyway. They could say whatever shit they wanted to say about him, just as long as he made it clear to all of them...

That Zen was his, and only his.

The music was back at full-blast after Jumin got his glass. Inside it was a pinkish-orange liquid with ice cubes and an umbrella to top it all off. Zen leaned in the table, resting his chin on it.

"You're not wasted after all those whiskey and scotch glasses?" a waiter managed to ask. Jumin nodded. "Well, I figured I needed more if I'm not able to handle seeing my boyfriend being straddled by some drunk-ass whore," he replied. That particular waiter never came back to their table ever again.

The rest of the night was peaceful for the both of them. The only people who came to his table were bartenders and waiters. When 1 AM rolled around, they decided to leave, Jumin having to make sure that they didn't get tackled by another drunk woman by holding the albino's hand. They were like this all the way until they reached the car. 

When the both of them were safely seated in the car, Zen spoke.

"So... Jumin... About just now," The corporate heir raised his eyebrow. "What about it?" he asked, hoping that Zen wasn't angry over it. 

Zen couldn't hide his elation any longer. He hugged Jumin, and the raven-haired man let him, because he was the only other person in this world who could touch him without any consent. "You're cute when you get possessive and start cussing, you know that?" he asked, taking a whiff of Jumin's new scent- a mix of scotch, whiskey, margaritas and cigarettes that Zen's had been smoking while they were in the bar. No longer did he smell of sage and citrus. Jumin nodded curtly, placing a hand on top of the actor's head. He pressed his head against the window, watching as the world zoomed past him.

"I thought you'd be scared of me, then yell at me after I scared that woman, your fan, away," Jumin mumbled as he turned to look his boyfriend in the eye. Zen shook his head. "You know I love it when you become possessive of me. And besides, that woman wasn't going to get away with kissing me anyway," Zen replied, cupping his chin and guiding their lips to a soft kiss. Jumin deepened it though, until they toppled and fell over on the other side of the car. Driver Kim was in front, trying his hardest not to freak out seeing all of this gayness, and not running over someone in the process. 

"Hmph. These lips are mine. Your heart and the rest of your body, is mine. I'll make sure of that tonight," Jumin said lowly, and seductively in Zen's ear, making him tremble in delight. 

"C-could you p-please not do that in the car?!" Driver Kim exclaimed, face flushed (even redder than their faces after so much alcohol intake). Jumin chuckled while Zen laughed loudly, before they sat back up and waited for the rest of the ride to get back to the penthouse and spend the night together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am Oreo. This is my first time posting something on AO3. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope you liked it! If you did, please give Kudos to my work!! I would really appreciate it! If you can, please leave me a comment on how I can improve on my works~ <3 It helps me write better oneshots for those who support JuZen!!


End file.
